Team Free Will: Samantha, Deanna and Cassie
by SakuraBlizzard
Summary: Dean, Sam and Cas are thrown into an alternate world where everything has the same people, monsters, demons, angels etc. except one thing is very different...they're female. Meet Samantha, Deanna and Cassie. The boys(ahem, girls) need to find the monster that threw them in this world and kill her to turn back into themselves. If they don't. they will remain female forever.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note:_ Hello! I can't tell you the last time I've been on this account lol, honestly I've just been so busy that I haven't been able to do it :( but I got the idea to write a Supernatural fanfic because it's my new obsession, so I'm going to give this fanfic stuff another go. By the way, if you are on Instagram my name is Supernatural_babes and it is omgsupernaturalbabes on Tumblr. Well, without further ado, Here goes my attempt at trying to get back into writing ;)

Chapter One: The Switch

Sam Winchester held a blood stained rag on his left forearm tightly. Before he acquired his injury, the rag used to be a pure white. Now it was a dark red with a lighter color red mixed in, indicating that fresh blood was pumping into it. Blood oozed down his right wrist and arm but that was of little importance to him at the moment, although he would not deny that he was feeling himself to be a tad woozy.

He panted hard as he knelt down behind a wall in the abandoned warehouse they had walked into just moments ago. Long story short, Sam and Dean had been hunting a monster in a small town called Oredale, which resided in Mississippi. A town so small, it wasn't even on the maps. They weren't exactly sure what they were hunting yet, which explained why they first visited the abandoned warehouse. They had heard a witness say that they "saw a beastlike creature dragging a corpse into the warehouse and that was the last time it was seen." Dean had proposed that it may be the beasts hiding place, so they agreed to check it out. Unfortunately, they weren't prepared enough because minutes after they walked in, they were ambushed. During the ambush, Sam's arm was clawed by one of the beasts. In the midst of the ambush, Dean and Sam were separated. Retrieving a rag from his pocket, he pressed it on his wound and ran to hide. To figure out a plan to take on the monster.

He reached into his back pocket and grabbed more bullets for his gun and loaded it as quietly as possible. He had fired at the monster before he was attacked, but he missed so he wasn't in fact sure if the bullets would work against the beast. However he also didn't have any other weapon with him besides the demon knife, and he really didn't want to get close enough to it to stab it. He was certain of one thing though; He couldn't have that monster take a hit on him like that again and expect to not bleed to death. He was already starting to feel a bit faint.

Suddenly, gun shots echoed in the warehouse. It obviously had to have been Dean, he was relieved to hear that he was still up and fighting. Just when he was about to stand up and try follow the sound to meet up with Dean, he heard loud footsteps coming towards his direction. The beasts breathing was rough and ragged, and it growled coldly as it walked. Sam peeked only slightly around the corner of the wall and saw it. It had to have been nine feet tall, it was naked with gray fur covering its body, almost like a werewolf you would see in a movie. It had fangs that hang over its bottom lip and yellow eyes that pierced through the darkness. Its claws on his hands looked to be at least ten inches long and they were bloody, confirming that it was the beast who had attacked Sam. It slouched eerily. Sam had never seen a beast, or heard of one, that was anything like what he was seeing.

The beast suddenly sniffed the air then spun its head around to look at Sam.

_He smells my blood!_ Sam thought as the beast turned around and began running towards him. Sam immediately jumped up and pointed the gun at the monster. He shot it three times, once hitting it in the chest, another in the left arm, and the last in its right shoulder. As he had feared, the bullets did nothing. They didn't even slow it down. Before Sam could react, the beast was right in front of him.

It wrapped its large clawed hand around Sam's throat and lifted him completely off of the ground. Sam had dropped his rag on the ground when he was lifted and now blood was soaking his sleeve and practically pouring down his arm. Sam grabbed at the beasts large hand, struggling to keep breathing. The monster made a deep throated noise that sounded like laughter. He looked down at Sam's bloody arm and grabbed it with its other hand. It stuck out its long gray tongue and began to taste Sam's blood, making a deep satisfied noise.

Sam was seeing lights now. He was breathing slower and slower as the beast held him around his neck. He could feel himself drifting...

Then suddenly, the beast let out a deep pain filled screech, which literally rang Sam's eardrums. The monster immediately released him, causing him to fall onto the hard floor. He gasped for air and glanced up to see the monster; Light pierced through its eyes and mouth. The light was so bright for Sam, that he covered his eyes with his right elbow to keep himself from being blinded. The monster screeched for about thirty seconds or so and then stopped. Sam looked up and watched the large body fall to the ground, causing the floor to vibrate. Sam was thrilled to see that a young dark haired man wearing a trench coat was standing above him.

"Castiel," Sam panted. "I've never been happier to see you."

Castiel reached down and took Sam's right arm, lifting him off the ground with ease. "I am sorry I didn't get here sooner," Castiel apologized. "Where is Dean?"

"His gunshots came from that way," Sam pointed with his left arm in the direction but stopped as he flinched with pain. Castiel cocked his head and took Sam's arm into his hands. "Be careful, its deep." Sam barley got the words out.

Castiel laid his left hand on Sam's wound gently and closed his eyes. A ray of blue light beamed from his palm and Sam felt a small tingling sensation for a few seconds. Castiel opened his eyes then and removed his hand. Sam looked down and all that was left of his wound wad blood. His skin was smooth and undamaged. It didn't even hurt.

Sam looked up at Castiel and nodded. "Thanks."

"We need to find Dean and get out of here." Castiel responded. "I know what you two are hunting." he turned around and began running the direction Deans gun shots had come from before.

Sam followed. "What is it?" he asked. After seeing a beast like that, he was completely clueless.

"Those things that attacked you and Dean are ogres," Castiel replied. "And as nasty as those are, those aren't the things you need to be concerned about."

Sam was shocked. There was something else too?

Before Sam could ask, they turned a corner and saw Dean pulling one of the angel knives out of the other ogres head. Dean turned around and saw Castiel and Sam, his attention immediately went to Sam.

"Sammy?" He asked concerned. He sprinted over to the two of them and grabbed Sam's arm. "I saw that thing tear into your arm, are you alright? What happened?" The big brother in Dean was obviously showing. He only got this emotionally concerned if Sam was ever badly hurt.

Sam pulled away. "I'm fine, Cas came just in time and fixed me up." Sam replied. "Seriously couldn't have showed up at a better time." He said glancing at Castiel.

Dean let out a breath and slapped Sam's arm. "I was worried when we were separated. Seriously, even I could tell that wound was deep," He sighed and looked at Castiel. "Thank you."

"You can thank me when we get out of here," Castiel said quickly. "This isn't over yet. The ogres were just the beginning."

Dean looked confused. "What? No, the ogres were alone."

Castiel shook his head. "Ogres just don't appear, they have to be created and summoned," he said as he grabbed Dean and Sam by their arms, ready to teleport them to safety. "And the thing that created them is far more dangerous than those ogres, we have to get-"

Castiel stopped. His eyes widened and Dean and Sam felt his hands tense up.

"Cas?" Dean asked. "Cas, what's wrong?"

"We're too late." Castiel muttered coldly. "Neither of you leave my side." he mumbled as his jaw clenched. Sam and Dean looked at each other. Something had Castiel fearful and that meant that this thing must be pretty bad.

"Castiel, fancy meeting you here." A voice echoed from behind them. The three of them turned around-Castiel still holding onto their arms-to see a young woman. The woman looked to be about twenty four or so in age, she was slender and pale with bright red lips that stuck out on her face. She wore a black low cut shirt with jeans and red heels. She had long black hair that reached down to her elbows. She smiled darkly. Her eyes were an unnaturally blue color.

"Aria," Castiel addressed her.

"You remember me, I'm flattered," She smiled. "I thought after last time you would erase me from your memory forever."

"I almost did," Castiel replied. "But I decided I would need the memory just in case I would ever run into you again."

She tapped her chin. "That's smart, I suppose. But Castiel, I'm disappointed. Why did you kill my children?"

"Those were _your_ doing? Lady, next time teach your kids to be a little nicer." Dean shot off with attitude. Castiel squeezed Deans arm.

"Dean, don't." Castiel said deeply.

Aria looked annoyed. "Castiel, you better put a muzzle on your pet." she said darkly.

Dean laughed sarcastically. "I'm nobody's pet, wicked witch."

"Dean!" Castiel shouted and turned to him. "I said I will handle this."

Aria stared at Dean darkly, a look that seemed as if she were going to unleash something nasty against him. A look that actually gave Dean a small shiver, but he just casually shook it off and met her gaze twice as hard. Then, she smiled. She let out a chuckle.

"You're Dean Winchester...your reputation is right on track. I like you." Aria crossed her arms.

Dean nodded and let out a smirk. "Always the woman pleaser," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well, Castiel, your favorite human has been able to amuse me. So I'll tell you what. Instead of just killing you three, I'll throw you into a little game. A game I think you will all enjoy."

Castiel's expression grew dark. "Aria, no games."

"Oh come now, you love my games! You loved my game last time," she winked. "And I've got the perfect idea for that lady killer you've got on your side." She looked directly at Dean.

Suddenly, Aria pressed her hands together and mumbled something inaudible to Sam and Dean, but Castiel obviously heard it because he immediately tried to teleport away from the warehouse. But when he teleported the three of them, he only got a few inches away from where they were previously standing. Castiel then fell onto the ground and clutched his head in agony. Sam and Dean watched helplessly.

Sam knelt down beside Castiel and grabbed his shoulders. "Cas!" Sam shouted.

Dean looked at Aria. "You let him go, you son of a bitch!" Aria just smiled in return.

Dean looked back down and Castiel just disappeared in thin air. Sam looked around, panicked. "Cas!" he yelled. "Cas, where-" he began to scream again but was silenced by a painful pounding in his head. He grabbed his head and screamed, the pain so unbearable he thought he was going to die.

Dean's eyes grew wider as he bent down to grab his little brother. But before he could grab him, Sam was gone. Just like Castiel, he vanished in thin air. Dean looked around, neither of them were anywhere to be seen.

He looked up at Aria, "What did you do to them! Where-" But before Dean could finish, he fell to the ground in agony. Just as Sam and Cas before him, he felt the deep rush of pain as he grabbed his head with his hands. It felt like a migraine twenty times intensified. Aria walked over to Dean and looked down at him, smiling.

"Go get em, lady killer." she winked. Then she snapped her fingers, and everything went black for Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: "We're what?"

Loud chirping birds was what Dean woke up to. He opened his eyes, feeling completely rejuvenated. The slumber he just came out of may have been some of the best sleep he's ever had. He stretched his arms and legs under a thick blanket and yawned. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked around. He noticed that he was at Bobby's house. He looked around, seeing empty liquor bottles and books sprawled out around the small living room. He sighed. _This is funny,_ Dean thought. _I don't remember falling asleep on the couch..._

Suddenly his eyes shot open. He suddenly remembered the warehouse. The ogres. Cas and Sam. And Aria. He remembered the agonizing pain in his head before everything went dark.

He quickly threw the blanket off of him and rose off of the couch. But when he stood to his feet, something was different.

He was naked. But that was the least of his concerns.

He looked down and immediately froze. It was unexplainable. It was impossible. This body...it wasn't his.

He picked up the thick blanket and wrapped it around himself tight. He was freaking out. He thought he might pass out. He quickly ran to the nearest bathroom to look in the mirror, this had to be a dream. He had to be hallucinating because this was absolutely impossible!

His stomach dropped when he looked in the mirror.

His brown hair was tied up in a messy bun. His green eyes sparkled in the mirror and his eyelashes seemed to be unnaturally long. His lips were a darker pink and completely full. He looked down at his hands that were shaking. His fingernails were trimmed and beautiful. He noticed his hands were smaller and his ring was too big for him. He turned around in the mirror multiple times, closed his eyes, and opened them. Nothing had changed. He wasn't himself.

He was...a woman.

Completely freaking out, he fell against the bathroom wall. He grabbed his head._ What the hell? What the hell, what the hell, what the hell!? _He screamed in his head.

Suddenly, he heard a woman's scream from upstairs. He quickly held onto the blanket and sprinted upstairs, towards the woman's scream.

The woman screamed again. Dean leaned back and kicked the door wide open, only to see a brunette woman standing in the middle of the bedroom. She was facing a mirror, but as soon as Dean kicked the door down, she spun around quickly and screamed again. Her brown hair was long and reached just past her elbows. Her eyes were kind of hazelish. She was holding a blanket kind of like Deans because she was naked too.

"Who are you!" Dean and the girl said at the same time. "I asked first!" They said again.

"Where is my brother?" The girl asked. "I need to find my brother."

"Who is your brother?" Dean asked.

"Dean," She answered. "We got separated. We were attacked and-"

Dean's mouth dropped open. "Sammy?"

The girl looked up. She shook her head slowly, not wanting to believe what was right in front of her.

"Please tell me you're not..." She shook her head. "Dean...?"

Dean shook his head and grinned unbelievably. "I'll be damned. You're a hot chick too."

Sam was obviously starting to freak out because he looked down at the ground and put his hand on top of his head. "Dean, don't get me wrong, i am so happy to see you. But, um, why are we...um-"

"Women?" Dean finished. "Way to ask the number one question, Captain Obvious." Dean rolled his eyes.

"The last thing I remember is the warehouse. Yeah, we were in the warehouse with Cas and...Aria!" Sam looked up. "I remember being in excruciating pain, and then waking up here! And Aria was talking about playing some kind of game...Dean? Do you think Aria did this? Do you think she turned us into...girls?"

Dean shrugged. "I can't think of any other way it could have happened, but why? Why in the world would someone want to turn us into girls? What's the point in that?"

"I don't know, but maybe we should try and call Cas. Maybe he can tell us what exactly happened." Sam said. "What else can we do?"

"You're right, but first things first, Sammy," Dean said pointing to his blanket. "We need to get some clothes."

Sammy nodded in agreement. "Bobby's got extra clothes for us downstairs in the basement. That will be fine for now." Dean nodded.

After the Sam and Dean found clothes, they met up downstairs in the living room to call for Castiel. Their clothes were so baggy on them, Dean kept walking on his own pants. Sam kept blowing hair out of his face.

"Castiel, I pray you have your ears on. We're kind of in a...unique situation down here. So if you could do us a solid and come down to Bobby's...we'd be especially grateful." Dean prayed with his eyes squinted. He and Sam both looked around for Castiel, but nothing happened. They waited a couple more seconds, but still nothing.

"Damnit," Sam breathed. "What do we do now?"

Suddenly, they heard rustling behind them. They turned around, expecting Castiel, but got something entirely different.

A woman was standing in front of them. She had short black hair that reached her shoulders, big blue eyes that glowed and large pale lips. A tan trench coat that was obviously too big for her hung on her shoulders and she wore a white button down with a blue tie. She sighed.

"I've been looking everywhere for you two. I'm glad you called." She spoke.

Dean shook his head. "Please tell me you're some other angel that wears a trench coat..."

Castiel sighed. "I'm afraid not. We've all been turned into females."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we got that."

"What happened, Cas?" Sam asked. "We don't understand why we're...this way."

Cas walked over to a mirror that was hanging on the wall and observed himself. "Aria did this," he replied. "Aria is a powerful creature. Almost like a trickster, she can change the world around her. However, she is even more powerful than a trickster. She is called a yujen and she is the only one left of her kind. Uriel and I killed the others many years ago, she was the only one able to escape."

"I've never heard of a yujen before." Sam said.

"Yujen are very dangerous. They can make almost anything happen. However, most of them use other creatures to do their fighting. Like Aria used the ogres in the warehouse. They hardly ever appear to their enemies and if they do, its not good. We were lucky to get out alive." Castiel explained.

"Okay, well there is still an issue at hand...we're chicks." Dean said. "How do we turn back into us?"

Castiel turned to look at him. "Is it natural for my eyelashes to be this long?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Cas, stay on subject."

"The only way to turn back is if we kill Aria," Castiel said. "We need to hunt her down and kill her. It will reverse whatever spell she has put on us."

Dean nodded. "Okay, do we know where she is and how to kill her?"

"We know how to kill her, but we do not know where she is." Castiel replied. "We'll have to do some research."

Dean sighed. "Alright. But wait, so are you an actual woman? I didn't think angels really had a...sex."

Castiel placed his hand on his hip, which in return made Sam giggle. "We prefer some vessels over others. No, just my vessel is female."

Dean shrugged. "Just curious."

Sam sighed. "Okay, well, we'd better start our research. I don't want to spend the rest of my life as a woman."

"Right? I want to spend the rest of my life sleeping with women, not being one." Dean smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes and left to get his laptop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Bobbys Surprise

Sam typed desperately on his laptop. He had been searching frantically on the internet for hours; Trying to find anything that could possibly lead them to Aria. Sam was also getting rather annoyed at Dean, who kept checking himself out in the mirror. He kept pinching his cheeks, sticking his tongue out, shaking his butt around; Still not believing what his reflection showed him. Castiel sat quietly on the couch, examining his new nails.

"Dude," Dean said as he looked at his underarms. "Its so smooth!" He looked at Sam.

"Well, you don't see a lot of women with underarm hair." Sam rolled his eyes.

"That is actually untrue, there are many females who do not believe in ridding of excess body hair," Castiel looked up and commented.

Sam sighed. "Thank you, Cas." he said annoyed. "You know, you two could be doing something to help locate Aria instead of examining yourselves."

"I tried locating Aria," Castiel said. "But she is hidden from me."

"There's other ways to track than using your angel stuff, Cas." Sam replied. "Try a laptop."

Castiel looked confused and shook his head. "No, technology is not where my expertise lies."

"You know who whines, Cas?" Dean asked as he turned to face him.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Babies." Dean had repeated the phrase to him many times.

Suddenly, there was a sound from outside the house. Dean looked at Sam, who returned the look. Castiel grew aware as well, and exchanged looks with Sam. Dean motioned silently for the both of them to hide behind a nearby wall. Sam and Cas quickly hid, while Dean hid behind the wall across from them. Dean listened as the doorknob turned. Sam breathed slowly and silently. Castiel didn't breathe at all.

The door opened and they all heard footsteps. The footsteps were approaching them. Dean looked down next to him and saw a baseball bat conveniently placed beside him. Bless Bobby Singer being paranoid and placing weapons all throughout his house.

Dean gripped the bat tightly as the footsteps began to grow louder. Sam met his gaze and nodded in approval. He then mouthed: "Do it."

Within the next moment, Dean jumped out from behind the wall with the bat raised. He was about to strike, but the bat was caught by none other than Bobby Singer.

Bobby twisted the bat around, causing Dean to release it to prevent his wrist from being broken. Sam then jumped out, ready to punch Bobby directly in the face, but his hit was caught and Bobby threw him to the ground. Dean clutched his sore wrist, Sam fell on the ground and Bobby withdrew the gun that was always attached to his hip. He backed away and pointed it directly at Dean.

"Who the hell are you?" Bobby shouted.

Dean raised his hands as a sign of surrender. "Take it easy, Bobby."

"Take it easy?!" He shouted. "You two are the ones attacking _me_ in _my_ own house! Now talk! Who are you? Are you hunters?"

"We didn't know it was you," Sam mumbled from below. Bobby pointed his gun at him. He got to his knees and put his hands up like Dean. "Just don't shoot."

Castiel then walked out from behind the wall slowly. Bobby then directed the gun at him. "Hello, Bobby." he said softly.

"Balls!" Bobby shouted. "How many of there are you?" That's when Bobby noticed what the woman standing in front of him was wearing. "Is that…Castiel's trench coat?"

"Yes," Castiel confirmed. "Well, it is mine."

Bobby looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"Bobby," Sam said from his knees. "Its us."

Bobby lowered his gun and stared at the three of them individually for a few moments. He then dropped his gun in shock. "Dean? Sam?"

Dean smiled. "I know…we're hot."

Bobby shook his head. "How in the-"

"We'll explain everything," Sam interrupted. "Just as long as you don't shoot us." he laughed.

"What the hell is wrong with you two, huh? Attacking me in my own house?!" he shouted. "I almost shot you two first and asked questions later! Now why in the world are you three-"

Sam stood up. "Women?" he finished. Bobby nodded.

"It was a Yujen," Castiel said. "The Yujen cast a spell on us."

"Yujen?" Bobby asked. "I've never heard of a Yujen before."

"There is only one still existing," Castiel replied. "Uriel and I destroyed the others long ago, however one escaped. We came across her in Oredale."

"Oredale?" Bobby asked. "The place where you two were hunting a few days ago?"

"Yeah, and it turned out she was the one causing all the trouble there," Dean said. "But now we've got trouble of our own. Sure, I make a hot chick, but c'mon. I want my old body back."

"The only way to release the spell is to kill her," Castiel said. "Which we are trying to find her loacation."

Bobby nodded. "Well, this is a whole new level of crazy you boys have gotten into," He said. "Or should I say…girls."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't go there, Bobby."

Bobby chuckled. "Alright, I'll do what I can to help you but first things first," he said as he reached into his jacket pocket to get his car keys. "We've got to put you girls in some more appropriate clothing."

**This chapter was a little short, but I hope you liked it! I will try and update again soon!**


End file.
